


2nd May

by celestialteapot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: They brought his body up last.





	2nd May

His was one of the last bodies to be brought up to the castle. Minerva watched as they carried the covered stretcher into a small antechamber off the Great Hall and then followed them in. She gave them a sad smile and thanked them, they nodded and left her alone.

Slowly, she approached the sheet and uncovered Severus’s face, recoiling slightly at the dried blood. With a shaking hand she reached out to caress his cold cheek, feeling a day’s stubble scratch at her palm.

“Well, that won’t do will it Severus?” He’d always been very meticulous about shaving. She conjured a bowl of water, shaving cream and transfigured two candlesticks into a razor and brush. She set about shaving his face, taking care to clean the jagged edges of Nagini’s bite. Task completed, she wiped the remaining cream from his face with a conjured flannel.

“Does he have any family?” Harry asked quietly from the doorway.

Minerva shook her head. “No. He didn’t have anyone.” Her voice cracked and she leaned against the table, pressing her free hand to her mouth.

Narcissa stepped round Harry and walked into the room. “We’re his family now.” She said firmly, taking the flannel from Minerva, giving her hand a squeeze as she did.

Squaring her shoulders, Minerva nodded.

Harry left the two women alone and went in search of Hermione.


End file.
